Masters of the Vast Future - Lustful Shorts
by Janic of the Lost Crystals
Summary: Tales of Romantic Lustful Shorts are a collections of shorts that relate to my other fanfiction, Masters of the Vast Future. Warning: OCs and Lemons are within. M rated. Shorts 3 and 4 Coming Sometime in Mid-February!


Pokemon: Masters of the Vast Future

Tales of Romantic Lustful Shorts/Project ToRLS

Warning: In this fanfiction you maybe about to read, there will be OCs from my Masters of the Vast Future fanfic being involved in lemons, limes, some yuri, some orgies, possible drunken twin-cest, S&M, and domination involved. If any of these make you uncomfortable than this may not be the fanfiction for you.

Enjoy Responibly!

First Tale - The Surprising Spirit

Note: This is an extension of a scene that happens in Chapter 18 of Masters of the Vast Future.

Ecruteak City, Johto

A certain young lady known for her skills with breaking the wills of trainers she faces in battle until they servant her like slaves. She is the Man Breaker, Psyche and she happens to be in a nice steamy shower. Soaking every each of her body with a cherry red face. She stops the moment she senses something out of the ordinary.

"Who is there?!" She yells holding out one of her arms as she covers herself with the other. A chuckle can be heard and Hunter peers out of the wall with a bow.

"Hello Miss." He kindly says while her eyes and hand glow.

"Prepare yourself Perverted Poltergeist, I will be sending you to the other side." She focuses on him and nothing is happening. 'What is going on? My Telekinesis should have crushed his soul out of existence.' She thought as he chuckles again.

"You're probably thinking why didn't that work. News flash girl, I'm not a poltergeist…I'm more powerful!" He said before quickly grabbing her wrists and pinning her to the wall.

"How can you be touching me? I can tell you've got no physical form." He smirks as her eyes widen when he fully formed a body.

"How you ask? I am Hunter, and I'm one hell of a spirit." She growls at him when he said that.

"I don't know what you want but I'm not giving you anything." She tries to struggle her way free though he tighten his grip and looks deep into her eyes.

"At first I was only here to say hi…although I never expected to see someone as cute as you." He forces his lips onto her's and she begins to blush despite the fact she knows its not right. He breaks the kiss off. "Now, you can willingly accept what is about to happen or you can try your best to break me, Man Breaker." Her eyes widen as he began to suck on the skin of her neck.

"I...I don...t...AH!" She forgets what she was going to say when he pitched her left nipple.

"What was that? I didn't hear you." He chuckled before groping her breasts and fingering her pussy. Psyche has a side of herself that enjoys being dominated by others but only a few people actually know this and she is wondering how this stranger knows although she can't bring her thoughts together for he is making her cum.

"AWW!" She yells as she is no longer fighting back as the spirit begins to endulge himself on her private flower's nectar.

"Its been a while since I could enjoy this." He licked up every ounce of it that escaped her pussy. She wants to resist what is happening but her lewd body's nature reaction to pleasure isn't helping her as the horny spirit forces her back into the shower. He makes the water as hot as it can be without hurting her.

"Dam it!" She blurts out when he bit her clitoris. He notices how flush she has become as he finally makes his lower body appear. His shaft is a size that perfect for most women to be satisfied with. Psyche's eyes widen. "Please don't...what ever I did, I'm sorry...please don't rape me!" Psyche says, trying to stand up but he forces her back on her knees.

"Your punishm... I mean your reward hasn't ended yet." She can't help but cry as he forces her mouth onto the tip of his dick. His hands make her bob on his dick like a bobble head. Her eyes have dizzy lines from the act she has no control of though her tongue is subsconsciously making sure he is enjoying it since she does like giving head to her boy toys. He stops suddenly and she catches her breath.

"Thank you." She says as he strokes her cheek.

"I felt you enjoying it...you really are a dirty whore." He said before lefting, and positioning her just right for the moment he hasn't had in ages. She remains silence for she has come to the realization that she isn't going to be able to stop this and her physical reaction has already spurred this unusual spirit on. He looks in her eyes and immediately sees the same. "Giving in already? I thought you had more fight in you than that." She dislikes his tone he just used and smacks him which shocks both of them; he smiles widely for he likes knowing that he can be touch thanks to a power a certain destroyer bestowed...although he is questioning when that person gained such a power. Psyche however still can't believe she was even able to hit a ghost or spirit like she was hitting a normal person.

'Holy shit, this is some kind of Bleach like stuff.' She thought as Hunter grew sick of waiting and made his way into her forbidden fruit and both made grunting noises although she had a bit more displeasure from it than his did. He isn't going the average speed like most guys do when they start fucking, he is making sure he is pounding her pussy like a male porn star of the Pokeboy studios would; hard, fast, and fluid motion he uses on his assault of her.

"Damn it!" She yells for she doesn't want to be enjoying what he is doing yet she is even if she truly didn't wanted to be fucked in a shower by a stranger...and a ghost no less. He feels her tightening up and he makes a slight adjusted so he can keep up both of their enjoyment of this.

"Why don't you moan a little?" He says as he thrusts harder.

"M-Make me." She musters to say, resisting what she really wants to say. He begins to laugh soon followed by his hands being full of her chest. She bites her lip for she can't believe he has found out one of her favorite mid sex actions she likes being done to her though only a selection group of partners was able to find that she likes being foddled and fucked. He sees the cherry red hue over her face and he knows he has her hooked. He continues indulging himself until a feeling he hasn't felt comes knocking.

"Man, I need practice..." He grunts as Psyche feels his cum enter her even though none of it leaked out when he pulled out for a moment. "That's interesting...my sperm is just as ghostly as I am." Psyche hears this and gets some relief. Hunter is still ready to roll however though he has to pin her back down.

"The fun has only just began, I don't want you leaving just yet." He says as he continues to use his supremecy over her in all the ways that aren't hidely looked upon now days.

End Scene

Second Tale - Drinking causes Problems

Hearthome City, Sinnoh

At a Gala, in a luxtrious manner hosted by Hearthome City's Gym Leader/Fantina's Nephew, Ciel. The twins, Theo and Thea are mingling with the guests as they usually do. Neither pinked haired sibling wanted to be there but their mother and father convinced them to going in their place. Each one could sense the amount of displeasure the other was having and they both could even tell that the host didn't want to be there. Thea was dressed in a magenta ball gown. She had been dodging the advances of many rich boys and gentlemen alike. She notices Theo has himself some company and so she walks over calmly then tugs on his sleeve.

"Brother, when you have a moment meet me on the balcony." Thea asked which Theo gave a quick nod before gentlemenly excusing himself from the rich girl he was toying with. He goes out onto the balcony and notices that his sister is looking off into the distance.

"Sister, you need something?" She glances over at him.

"Not really, I just wanted you to stop messing with a spoiled bitch such as that one you were just with." He nods knowing his sister too well.

"Sorry, I meant not to make you feel worse." He answers and softly touches her cheek. She sighs.

"I know but even you have better taste than that whore." He raised an eyebrow for he knows she doesn't normally continue to mouth off like that.

"I thought this was a dry event." He says noticing her eyes are a little red.

"Who ever told you that?" He turns around and to find the black haired host in his formal Victorian wear was the one whom had just spoken.

"Good Evening Ciel. This really isn't a dry event?" Ciel pulls out a bottle of red wine from his coat.

"How else do you think I could put up with this high class hipacritcs?" Theo nods as he recalls Ciel's annoyance towards the high society folk he was born into.

"So how much has my sister had?" Theo had asked. Ciel holds up one finger. "One bottle?!" Theo freaks out and Ciel shakes his head.

"No, one glass." Theo looks surprised. Ciel gives him the bottle and a clean glass. "I believe you will be needed it more than I do. Now excuse me, my Auntie has arrived." Theo nods and looks to his sister.

"Let's leave." He says and they escort themselves out even though Theo has a feeling something isn't right with Thea although he disreguards his worry.

A couple hours later inside of their hotel room, Theo is stretched out in a chair with two empty wine bottles on the table, which Theo had ordered a second one. Thea is however blushing red and looking at her brother with seductive eyes.

"Brother..." He looks over and sees her sliping out of her gown. "Am I pretty?" She asks him. He stands up and looms over her.

"You are better than pretty, you're beautiful!" He says not realizing what he is doing as the intoxicated pair kiss each other in a way siblings should never kiss. It was as if they had just picked one another up from a bar.

"If I am that beautiful, than why don't you prove it to me?" She says with a giggle as their innocent affection for each other is changing into some more carnal thanks to the level of alcohol in their system and their empathtic powers intensifying the raw emotions that is present in the room and the rest of Ciel's Manner. He effortlessly removed her bra and now has a firm hold of her stunning chest that surpasses the size of Blaze's breasts. Thea moans lightly as he gropes her breasts. They lock lips once more, their tongues going far into one another's throat. He moves her over to the bed that she was suppose to sleep on alone and her panties are ripped from her wide hips, toned thighs and his tongue is roaming the part of her body that it should have never been allowed to roam while joyous moans come from her rose colored lips and they only grows louder when his fingers enters past her plumb butt into the asshole.

"Aw yes!" She yells as femine cum floods out of her lower lips and he licks all of it up, not a drop reaches the sheets. Her back archs and she grips the sheets tight while he continues to indulge himself on her private spot. "Don't stop!" She commandly screams. Soon she releases again and he finishes up down there before coming up to nibble on her exposed neck. She grabs him and they share another forbidden kiss, salva spreads from their lips as they break.

"Now my turn to service you." She forces her brother to the bed and everything below his abs are taken off him at last, she blushes harder at the sight of his shaft but before she could say anything, her hands instinctionally have a hold of it, she feels every vein and inch as she begins give him a hand job. Stroking slowly up and down, a smile has been etched on his face as she speeds up the motion which cause her chest to jiggle. There is no complains from him for she decides to start sucking him off since he skillfully resists cumming from her hands alone. He is surprised by how much of his dick is in her mouth, he can even feel the back of her throat against his manhood.

"Oh yeah!" He says as she gives him the deepest deep throat blow he has ever had. Her throat has him locked in and she even makes noises only can be made while giving such a blow. She decides to tickles his balls with her right pinky. He can't hold back his seed against the power and suction he is facing and so he squirts the whitest bliss right down her throat. She drank it all up, none escaped her lips. He was still stift as iron as she strokes his cheek.

"I think we should become one." She says, opening her legs wide for him.

"Give me a sec." He says as he grabs his wallet from his pants and pulls out a rubber. She giggles.

"Quite the gentlemen to openly grab a condom in plain sight." He shrugs.

"I don't fuck with some." She giggled at 'some'. He plants the blue rubber on his cock and than he grabs her waist and brings her close. Neither one of them truly knowing what they were consenting to. He slowly inserts his rubbed manhood into her womanhood and a slight awe leaves her lips. He soon start to move in her and the impure unity begins joy to their faces. His thrusts makes her moan lightly, tears of joy roll from her eyes and he licks them off her cheeks. He has near complete control over her body, every inch of his penis was embraced by her pussy squeezing it tightly and he has the largest and goofiest looking smile she has ever seen on his face. She came once more, only making it easier to slide his dick back inside of her. She grabbed him and they made out again while he still gave her what she wanted.

"I love you!" She yells and he can tell he is close to releasing once again.

"I love you too." He said just as he came in the rubber and she also came as well. He had to change the rubber and the night continued in a similar manner though she did tell him to cum all over her body and like a good twin brother he did, making a real mess of her and the bed as well.

Morning comes and both of the twins are in the same bed, his arms wrapped around her waist. She began to wake, sitting up quickly not realizing a damn thing that happen last night. She rubs her eyes and notices that Theo isn't in his bed yet not seeing that he is right beside her.

'Did he stay out last night?' She thought as the smell of cum enters her nose. 'What the hell? Why do I smell like...' Her eyes widen as the thought she just cheated on Silver and she begins to cry.

"What have I done?" Thea's tears become rivers from her eyes as she sees that the arm around her waist is that of her brother. She quickly gets out of bed and starts backing up towards the window in a panicky manner. She feels a hand against her back and she starts to cry more at the sight of her boyfriend, Silver. She can't bring herself to speak as he just lets her cry on his shoulder. His face etched with false calm for he is laughing on the inside.

'And you said you could handle your alcohol...always boasting how your judgment couldn't be swayed by it...how wrong you were.' He continues to comfort her and Theo awakes from the sounds of his sister crying. He soon comes to the realization of what they have done. The forbidden acts come back to him as the sight of his five condoms and smell reaches him. He looks at Silver.

"What did she do?" Theo asks as Silver lifts Thea's chin up.

"She did something that all of us can do but few could ever back up." Theo wasn't sure what Silver was getting at as Thea looks up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cheat on you...please forgive me!" Thea has literally broke in Silver's arms. He brushes the back of her head.

"I will...after you thank your Brother for making sure you didn't do this with someone you didn't trust." Her eyes widen out of shock as Theo looks pissed.

"Silver enough!" Silver smirks as he forces Thea back over to her brother and uses his psychic powers to bring back Thea's drink mental state. Theo pushes her away since she tried to grab his dick like she did last night.

"You want it on the floor this time." Thea says with slurs and exposes her vagina to her brother. He had to turn away but suddenly, he sees Thea again. He tries to keep her away but he feels multiple hands on him and he is creeped out for everyone of them was Thea's hands. Dozens of his sister's doubles had him doing things against his will.

"Theo." He hears his name being called out.

"Nooooo!" He screams. Suddenly as he was about to release the ultimate taboo inside of one of the Thea's. He is splashed with a pail of water. He wakes up and sees that he is in the hotel room in his bed and he sees Thea in her bed, one breast out of her night gown, and someone walks out of their bathroom, a bulter.

"Master Theo, I see you are awake." Theo looks confused.

"Umm...was last night Ciel's Gala?" The bulter nods.

"Yes it was. My master had asked me to check on you both and I found you both in the hallway with your attire in ruins so I quickly got Master Ciel's other bulters to get you to your room and got you in your night clothes." Theo scratched his head and noticed a knot on his head and bondages.

"I guess we got real drunk, huh?" The bulter nods.

"I don't judge sir though I will say this, you both must have been dreaming the same thing. You were calling one another's names." The bulter said. "Before I leave, my master and the head bulter wishes for you both to join him for Lunch when you get yourselves together." The bulter bows and leaves as Theo sighs.

"No more alcohol for either of us." He says as Thea nods.

"Agreed..." They soon get dressed and head out all the while Theo has a thought brew in his head.

'Maybe it's time for the emotional twins to have some time apart...who knows I might be able to use my therapy skills a little more.'

End

Final Thoughts: I hope you enjoyed and if you are new to my fanfiction, please check out my other stories especially Masters of the Vast Future from which is fanfic this collection of shorts will be based from and don't worry, I'm not going to just make it all about my OCs although I really do like writing about them this way since I try to keep the main story tame. I also plan to do another collection of side stories about my version of Ash from the same fanfiction.

Thanks for reading.

Review if you like and PM me if you have questions.


End file.
